Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: Zim decides to throw a party for her fellow I.Z. fanfictioners. 9 fans Jhonen Vasquez JTHMIFSSQUEEIZ Insanity,Chewy Goodness, and HNB quotes. Lots of cursing so brace yourself.
1. A New Day Has Dawned

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 1: A New Day Has Dawn

(A/N: If you get confused in any of this then it's probably because you haven't read the first story: Things I'd Do For You. I'm warning all Butt Ugly Martian fans, you probably won't like the eighth chapter.)

Kelly walked out into her cousin's back yard. Kelly had just arrived from Baltimore, Maryland to San Francisco, California. Her parents sent her away because she, like her cousin had an obsession with what her parents just saw as "a T.V. show". The reason Kelly was here, of all places was because her obsession and her cousin's obsession was as different as day is to night. It was about 5:45 in the morning. She sat down next to her cousin. 

Before Kelly was able to talk her cousin said, "Zim."

Confused Kelly said, "What?"

"Just call me Zim. That's the nickname that everyone calls me by."

"Okay, fine then you have to call me 2-T."

"As long as you call me Zim, I'll call you 2-T "

Just like their compulsions Kelly and her cousin was like as different. Kelly, being more like day, had put on sandals, wore a neat, clean jean skirt. She had ultra blond hair and her eyes were a sparkling neon blue color and she wore her shirt from her favorite show 'The Butt Ugly Martians'. Her cousin was more like night. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were hazel. She wore black boots that came up to her thigh. Her cousin's jeans were scribble with quotes from her obsession. She wore a big black shirt that said on the front 'I AM ZIM.' and on the back 'WATCH ME AMAZE YOU!'. She had pale skin from being out in the cold all night even though she was wearing a gold cross and a large black trench coat.

[A new day has come. A new day has come.]

The sun began to rise over the bay. It sparkle in the sun.

[I was waiting for so long. For a miracle to come. ]

Finally it was the day that Zim wasn't grounded anymore. It seemed like eternity had pass and a good feeling came over her. Her sun had rose.

[Everyone told me to be strong. Hold on and don't shed a tear.]

Zim reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a what seemed to Kelly a bunch of cards. Zim looked at them and placed them gently on the ground. Kelly picked them up and sorted through them. They were good luck cards from her friends. Kelly closed her eyes and remembered the look on her mother's face when she saw her niece on trial and how she said she was a "silly girl with her head in the clouds who would never amount to anything"and how she was a gothic-wannabe which was the comment Kelly's friends made on her.

[Through the darkness and good times. I knew I'd make it through]

Whether Zim's parents tried to replace her thoughts of Invader Zim or whether they just gave her space Zim had always held on. She could never forget Johnny or Lenore or Sickness or Dib or G.I.R. or Jhonen. Zim would never forget Jhonen.

[And the world thought I had it all. But I was waiting for you.]

But it wasn't to say that Zim's life was full of misery, but when it was there was no G.I.R. to make her smile. Even when she smiled she cried on the inside. Yet she get up every morning, though not dress as she was now, and sit and sigh at the sun. Today would be her last day. It was also the 1 of June.

[Hush now. I see a light in the sky. Oh it's almost blinding me.]

"Oh. My. God." 2-T said. Zim looked up at the sky with her and smiled for the first time on the outside and the inside.

"You know you should be nice to the seagulls. They will return your friendship. The seagulls can help you." Zim replied still smiling and letting one perch it-self on Zim's head.

"How can seagulls help me? I'm stranded here without any of my stuff. You do realize that my parents are punishing me because of what you did." 2-D said. Zim nodded in agreement, that sounded like her aunt. Flock after flock came. They all seem to crowd around Zim.

[I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.]

Zim closed her eyes and petted each one and made soft, high-pitch noises. All at once, as though they understood the seagulls flew off in every direction. 

[Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it feel my soul and drown my fears. Let it feed my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun.]

A new flock a seagulls came to keep Zim company. 2-T was obviously confused and miserable, just like Zim was miserable for the last 3 months. Just because she was a Butt Ugly Martians lover doesn't mean she had to suffer. 

"Close your eyes and they shall hear you." Zim said turning toward 2-T.

"What?" she replied

"Close your eyes and they shall hear you." Zim repeated.

"Why?" 2-T asked.

"Because." Zim replied. 2-T gave Zim a strange look closed her eyes. Nothing happened. 2-T started speaking using only her mind, about she was hungry and she missed her show and everything that seemed to be going wrong in her life.[A new day has come. A new day has come.]

The seagulls took flight immediately. They left in the direction of the rising sun. (For those of you who don't know where the sun rises it's in the east coast. There was an awkward pause and then, "Why do you like Invader Zim? I mean it seems so dark and dreary and Invader Zim seems like a total idiot and no matter what everyone thinks Dib is crazy."

"I thought you said you didn't like the show." Zim said.

"I watched a few episodes when it first came out." 2-T replied.

[Where it was dark now there is light. Where there was pain now there's joy. Where there was weakness I found my strength. All in the eyes of a boy.]

Zim sighed and replied, "It's no secret that I'm not the most.......popular, girl in school. Everything on T.V. was so fake. Everyone was so happy in their perfect little relationships. Where the parents are always right and where happy endings didn't need much of a prediction. It's just that Invader Zim was more like life. Sometimes you had success. Sometimes things blew up in your face no matter how hard you tried. There was just more than the simple level of good and evil. In Invader Zim good and evil are one and the same. Just from a different view and perspective. From Invader Zim's perspective he's just trying to do his job and bring his planet honor and to known as a great Invader. From Dib's perspective he's just trying to save the only home he has and not let the human race become slaves to Zim race. There really is no good or evil, just power and those to weak to see it.

(A/N: For those of you who didn't read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone that quote is from Professor Quirrell.)

[Hush now. I see a light in the sky. Oh, it's almost blinding me.]

2-T nodded and understood but she still didn't see why they had to hate 'The Butt Ugly Martians' too. Nick was the one who did all this. It was the enemy not her show.

[I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love]

Zim's back yard over looked the rest of San Francisco Bay. The waves lapped up against the shore. 

[Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it feel my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun]

A faint cry a seagulls and over the horizon of the east you could barely see them. 

"I told you." Zim said.

"Told me what?"

" I told you 'Close your eyes and they shall hear you'." 

[A new day has come. A new day has come.]

You could see them now. The whole sky was filled with seagulls. So full of seagulls that only the sun light was able to shine through them.

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it feel my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. A new day has come. A new day has come.]

The carried in their mouths, packages, boxes, bags, buckets and whatnot. They dropped them gently on the ground. Some had episodes of But Ugly Martians on tapes. Some where full of Invader Zim t-shirts. Others had a whole collection of all the things Jhonen C. Vasquez ever created (some were stolen from his notebook). They came in with gifts of all kinds filled with Invader Zim and Butt Ugly Martian stuff. One particular seagull who had a bright yellow purse came up to them. Zim took the purse off and took out two fresh bagels with cream cheese on both sides.

"You trained them to do this?" 2-T asked in shock.

"Train? No. Asked politely? Yes. The seagulls really seem to like you." Zim replied. Zim placed out her hand and showed her how to get a seagull to rest on your arm. Zim told 2-T her story on how she rescued Invader Zim from Nickelodian and then got him back on the air while they ate their bagels. Zim sighed and looked unhappy again.

"What's the matter?" 2-T asked.

"It's just that I feel bad. I never thanked the people who save my life from the FanFiction authors. I should throw them a party." Zim said.

"A party?" 

"Yeah, then you could meet my friends."

"Will they spilt my head open too?" 2-T asked cautiously.

"No. But if they do I'll stop them. You should really meet them. They're very nice." T-D felt as though something terrible was going to happen. Zim reassure her and 2-D tried to think of it as a way to stop all the fighting that's happening in the world of FanFiction.net

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. Any person who wants to be invited to my party. Can review and say so! I'll fit ya into the story somehow. In later chapters they'll be killing sprees with Johnny, love rivalry over Dib *cough* Kami and Galadriel*cough*, a little bit of stalking Jhonen, and of course wwwwaaayyyy more Happy Noodle Boy quotes. I promise on the Happy Noodle Boy quotes. I will have somewhere between 20-50 people and I already have three so hurry please and expect an e-mail that says "Zim's party".)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Letters

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 2: The Letters

Zim and 2-T had already gone back in the house preparing stuff. Zim's parents were gone, going to a convention for three months, so they had the whole house to them selves. 2-T found that the party they were throwing was kind of like a research study to her. Jhonen fanatics in their natural habitat. She chuckled at her own joke but then realized that this was a fact. No Butt-Ugly Martian fangirl had ever been at a Jhonen fangirl's party. 

Zim sent a message to nine people, using her seagulls as messengers each with a letter that said:

"Dear (names of people that were chosen),

Hi! It's me! Zim! Me, G.I.R., Gaz, Dib, both, Almighty Tallest, and Invader Zim are throwing a big party for I.Z. fans. Soooo, will ya come? Please. Pretty Please. Pretty, Pretty Please. Everyone will be there (I hope).

Love,

Zim."

All with the exception of Galadriel Weasley who's letter also included;

"P.S. How are you doing? Dib's miserable here without ya. So you better come! I'm afraid Dib's gonna jump off a cliff if you say no. He misses you deeply." 

Suddenly there was a sound that sounded like a jet just landed in the middle of the backyard. Both girls ran outside and when they saw what they saw 2-T's mouth dropped open. There in the middle of the backyard was a large ship called "The Massive" and two tall green aliens, one with purple eyes and one with red eyes, who were fighting over whether they landed in the right city or not.

"I'm telling you she used to live in Sacramento she now lives in San Francisco!" Purple yelled.

"You know what? Fine. But if we land up in a human biology lab I'm gonna personally kick your..." Red was soon cut off by Zim and Invader Zim.

"You came to the right place, my Tallest." said Invader Zim. 2-T turned her head to see a way much shorter alien with red eyes. 

"See! I told ya so." Purple said. Red didn't say anything but stuck out his tung in defiance. Everyone went back into the house where G.I.R. was playing with Zim's stereos. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Zim went to get it. 9 seagulls and two humans walked in. The first human was a male who was pale, had ink-black hair, brown eyes, glasses, black pants, a not-so-smilely-face- T-Shirt, and a long black trench coat. 

"Repent! Repent! Floss often!" Zim yelled at the top of her lungs which greatly disturbed 2-T.

"Goobers or Raisenets. Goobers or Raisenets. Squeak once for yes. Who has stolen my cheese? Answer me or don't." The boy said with no spirt at all.

"2-T this is my friend Dib. Dib this is my cousin 2-T." Zim said. 

"Hey." Dib said mournfully. 

"He had to move away from his girlfriend and he hasn't recovered since." Zim whispered as Dib sat on the couch.

The second human was a female and she also had pale skin. She had purple hair, a purple skirt, and a skull necklace. 

"This is Dib's sister, Gaz." Zim pointed out to her cousin. Gaz took a seat next to her brother eyes glued to the little screen of her GameSlave.

"Look! Our mail's here!" Zim said when she notice the seagulls. Zim took the first seagull's message and read it out loud:

"Dear Zim,

PLEASE TELL ME YOU AIN'T JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!G.I.R.!!!!!!!!! Sure I will come. Heck I am on the way right now once I get my Jetpack working. Tell everyone I said hey and I will be there soon.

Sincerely yours,

Dark Demon G.I.R."

"Dark Demon G.I.R.?" 2-T said amazed. "Are all names like that?"

"Well, kind of." Zim replied.

"What's D.D.G.I.R. talking about?" Dib said.

"I'm throwin' a party. That's what! I got invitations out and everything and people are expecting both of you to be there so you can't go and sulk in your room." Zim got up to give the seagulls a pile of left over squid from last night for the seagulls to eat. While they were eating she took the next message and after reading it replied, "Kami's gonna be there too." Zim took the next message from the third seagull. It read:

"Dear Zim,

Hell yeah! I'd love to come! YAY! I can't wait! Oh, the pure insanity of it all! Whee! What's all gonna happen? Just wonderin'. Okay I gotta go run around the base now. Whoosh!

Love,

Invader Zine: The DEAD Lord Of All Humans!

P.S. How's Dib?"

The forth letter came back like this:

"Zim,

You're damn right I'm going! Just tell me where to go and I'll be there in a flash!

--Invader Dim"

Zim went up to the fifth seagull, untied the letter and it read:

"Dear Zim,

YEZ!!

Love Candy,

XOXO "

Zim turned to her cousin and said, "We all call her Candy but her fanfiction.net name is Toon Warrior. 

The 6th letter replied:

"Dear Zim,

Sure, I'll be there. It'l be great to see everyone again and stuff. I'm looking forward to being there. I'll bring stuff.

Sincerely,

TheMadnessDog aka 'G.E.G'"

"I always liked that G.E.G human." Invader Zim said. Zim rolled her eyes as if to say Gee I wonder why?

She took the 7th letter and it said and paused for a moment.

"Well, what's it say? Who is it from?" Dib said. 

"This is by Zimmy Kid. She wrote something about parties and how she loves them and she's bringing sugar, skittles, and Airheads." Zim then tossed that aside and got the 8th letter which read:

"Dear Zim,

Is Jhonen gonna be there?! Hehehe, corse I'll go! :p

Love (eww, not really)

LiL Kitten ^;^"

Zim sighed. Lil Kitten and Zim (who was known as MiriahoftheWind on Fanfiction.net) were more obsessed about Jhonen then any other fan girl. Zim put the message aside and brought up the last message. This one read:

"Dear Zim and Friends,

Hello to all of you! I really miss you all. Especially Dib. I miss you so very much Dib! I miss you deeply also. Of corse I will come to the party. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I wish I could see you guys more often. It is so hard not talking to you guys. I still can't believe you all had to move. It will be great seeing you. See you then!! Oh, and Dib, please don't jump off a cliff. I would die without you. 

Miss you all a lot, Your Good friend,

Galadriel Weasley" At the bottom of this note was another one that said

"For Dib's eyes only!!!!!!

If you read this and are not Dib, then your head will explode!!!!

This means you Zim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib instantly brightened up yelling in pure Happy Noodle Boy spirt, "I am now the Noodle Boy that flies!!!!!!!!! I am like a flying potato!!!! Ker-pooh!!!!!!!!!" 

"I wonder what Zim she's talking about." Zim replied.

"Probably Invader Zim. He's the one with the big mouth." Dib said.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Invader Zim growled. 

"No, it's Dib's. We don't have any right to read it if Galadriel doesn't want it to be ..." Zim never finished her last sentence because everyone else 'dog-piled' her for the note. Dib managed to crawl out with the note. He was chased all the way back to his house and up to his room by everyone except for Zim and 2-T. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he went to his window and locked that too. After doing that he stopped to catch his breath and sat down to read Galadriel's note:

"P.S. Dib, I will love you forever and ever. No matter how far apart we live, I will remember you forever. You are my first, and only, ever boyfriend. Don't tell this to any of the others. Don't show it to them either. I don't want them reading this." Dib understand that Galadriel wanted to keep this private and tucked the letter deep in the pocket of his trench coat. 

"I promise." he said as he looked out the window towards the east where undoubtedly Galadriel was looking towards the west. He said this as though he were talking to her right now. Hearing her musical voice and seeing her silver-gray eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Guests

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 3: The Guests

Three hours later at sunset Zim, Dib, and the others were waiting for there arriving guests. Dib stared out at the sun and shivered. The sun was setting when he had to part with Galadriel. Suddenly the door bell rang and Zim opened the door and the figure walked in. She was a girl with dirty blonde hair. She had grey-blue eyes, big baggy Tommy Jeans, a spaghetti strap shirt that was red and black. She stood around 5ft 2in. Two inches shorter than Zim! Galadriel also noticed that she had nose piercings. On Fanfiction.net she was called Lil Kitten. 

2-T was speechless. There was another ring at the doorbell and it was open for the person to step inside:

This girl was 5ft. 1in. and she had blondish-brown hair and blue-green eyes which really stand out. She had a Black T-Shirt and regular blue jeans. Her pockets were stuffed with skittles and air-heads. Her name was Zimmy Kid.

Zimmy Kid looked over and saw the I.Z. cast. She rubbed her eyes and then jumped up and down in excitement and then became really calm. The doorbell rang again and in walked a guy with messed up brownish blonde hair and glasses with a blue shirt that says "I EAT STUFF". He was called TheMadnessDog but everyone called him G.E.G.

Everyone turned around to see Toon Warrior aka Candy. 

She turned and saw G.I.R. "Here you are." she said kindly giving G.I.R. a lolly pop. G.I.R. squealed and ran around in circles. She went over to Dib and gave him a fan-like hug. She looked over to see Invader Zim and yelled at the top of her lungs "ZIMMY-DOLL!!!". If this were a Japanese Anime. Then you would of seen hearts pop out of her eyes. Everything happened in a flash but the next thing everyone knew Invader Zim was running for his life with Candy right behind him with a net saying "COME BACK MY LITTLE WORM BABY!!! I JUST WANT TO SNUGGLE YA TA BITS!!!!!". The door bell rang again and in walked in a girl wearing black eyeliner, silver crucifix, a black girl-fitted shirt with G.I.R. on it saying, "Somebody needs a hug." over a fishnet long sleeve with little thumb holes, a pair of baggy black jeans, metal studded belt, and cluncky boots. 

Zim introduced her to her cousin as Invader Dim. 

"" Invader Dim said. 

She looked at Gaz and shyly looked away. The door bell rang yet again and in walked in Invader Zine. Invader Zine was a girl who a girl with long black hair pulled into a pony tail with G.I.R. shoelaces wrapped around, hazel eyes, green eye shadow, tall 'Nny boots, a black knee length skirt, red and black striped tights, a "I'm Naked!" shirt, a Dib pin, a Zim lunch box she used as a purse and sunglasses. Another girl also walked in with her. She was a girl with black hair and purple highlights. She had boots identical to Zim's, meaning the were black and laced up to the sides. She had a t-shirt saying, "Somebody Needs A Hug!" that had a G.I.R. and Dib pin pinned to it. She had black pants and a black trench coat like Dib's over it. She carried a G.I.R. plushie. She was known as Kami. Kami took one look at Dib and in a instant she hugged him so hard Dib started turning red. Invader Zine watched and wondered what Kami was doing and then hugged Dib along with Kami saying "Oh, my, God! Dib! I love you!"

"Hey! Let him go!" yelled a girl who ran through the open doorway. She was a tall blonde human who had bright gray eyes, a floor length black Dib coat, a black t-shirt with a winged heart on it, dark blue jeans, silver necklace and blood red nail polish. Kami and Invader Zine dropped Dib, who was now panting for air and Invader Zine snapped, "Who died and made you Empress of Earth?"

"I did!" snapped the girl who was Galadriel Weasley, "And if you know what's GOOD FOR YOU you'll kindly take your HANDS off my MAN!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed. Then calming down she noticed Dib with wide eyes and she went over and hugged him. Gently of corse. Dib gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and said, "I missed you very much."

"I missed you a lot too!" Galadriel said. 

"FINALLLY! I GOT YA!" Candy yelled at the top of her lungs. She finally captured Invader Zim and hugged him so hard that he started changing a few colors.

"Don't kill him!" G.E.G. said, "Who'll be there to spread Chewy Goodness in the world?" Suddenly there was a sound of trucks and such. Everyone including the I.Z. cast went outside to take a look. People were moving in at the house across the street. 

"Quick I know where we can get a good view!" Zim said. They all went outside and went onto the roof. There was a family of red-heads who had just moved in but one was different from the rest. This one was around 5ft. 1in. She had bright orange hair that was shoulder length and Lime eyes. She wore big baggy black rubber bondage pants that ended at the knee, tall pink socks with silver stars, a Zim shirt that says "Invader's blood marches through my veins like giant radioactive rubber pants! The pants command me! Do not ignore my viens!" on the back with pictures of Invader Zim on it. She wore hundreds of necklaces and cross and lots of spikey, sparkly, neon bracelets. She also bore a Zim beanie and was carrying a Invader Zim plushie. 

"But Dad! I don't want to move! I now hardly know anyone!" She said loudly trying to be heard over rush hour, "Besides what am I suppose to do until all of my stuff is packed in?"

"Well, Musashi, why don't you go out into the neighborhood and make some new friends?" her Dad said as he handed her a large book called The teenagers guide to The Bay Area: California. Musashi sighed and took the book and went across the street and sat on the curb. Zim and the others slid down into the house and started fighting on who should go up and talk to "Musashi". Zim finally volunteer and went down her driveway very quietly. Musashi opened the book and look at the contents, turned to a chapter and read out loud: "One of the most famous landmarks for any teenager, especially a rebel one, would probably be the Wind house. After her fight against Nickelodian for the show "Invader Zim", Fanfiction.net's own MiriahoftheWind or "Zim" as she and her friends call her, moved to San Francisco after the lawsuit. Her best friends Dib and Gaz Membrane also moved with her. Some of her previous neighbors say that young Dib was torn away from his love when he was forced to leave. It is also said that G.I.R. and Invader Zim still lives with Zim. Some claim that the lab is hidden in the walls of the house and right under where the alien Invader slowly plots to take over the world." Inside showed a picture of Zim and Invader Zim

"Wouldn't it be fun just to meet her?" Musashi sighed.

"Not as much fun as being me." Zim said just behind her. Musashi turned around and looked at the picture they had of the Wind house and realize her parents moved right across from it. 

"OH, MY, GOD!!!! Hey, are you Miriah? Does Invader Zim REALLY live in your house?"

"Um, yeah, he does. Oh, and you could call me Zim. Say, I couldn't help to see that you just moved so I was wondering would you like to come to the party I'm throwing?"

"Hell, yes! Oh, and my name is Musashi, but you could call me Sashi?" Zim looked at Sashi strangely as and then her eyes widened saying, "Hey.....Waitdaminute! Wait just a polypickin' minute. Are you....are you SwEeTiNsAnItY?

Sashi nodded yes and Zim yelled, "Cool! I've read all your stories. Well, lets get to my house before the others think I've gotten lost or something. Everyone headed back and Zim had just closed the door when there was a knock at it. Zim opened it up to see what appeared to be a G.I.R. unit but different. She had a red eye and a blue eye, a black body and head, yellow arms, pink legs, and teal antenna.

"Hey look who finally made it. Dark Demon G.I.R." Lil Kitten said. All G.I.R. could do was stare with his mouth gapping open. To Dark Demon G.I.R. it looked like G.I.R. thought she looked weird. Invader Zim noticed this too.

"G.I.R.! That isn't a very nice thing to do. Especially to your fellow unit! Apologize right now!" Invader Zim said.

G.I.R. walked forward very nervously and said, "Um, sorry , I didn't mean to stare....it's just.....it's just. Sweet Jumping Chili Beans! Your beautiful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. JHONEN!!!!!!

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 4: JHONEN!!!!!!

(A/N: Sorry this is so short, I've been real busy. More is coming soon)

D.D.G.I.R. just blushed and smiled, "I brought Zim a present." She went outside and brought in a big cage. Everyone gasped. Inside the cage was Squee, Devi, Tenna (with spooky), Johnny C., and Jhonen C. Vasquez. 

"Look! Look! It's Jhonen! It's Jhonen! It's Jhonen!" Lil Kitten cried. Everyone pressed forward on the cage so hard that it pushed it against the wall. All of the people in the cage tried to go as far away as possible. 

"Aww, look how scared they look. Especially Jhonen." Zim replied. They all turn his attention toward him. Jhonen was backed up against the cage wall with a look of absolute terror on his face. G.E.G. closed the front door and Zim locked it so they wouldn't escape. Then the Almighty Tallest lifted the cage and brought it to the living room and set it down. Dark Demon G.I.R. handed Zim the key and Zim opened it. 

"Do you think we should go in their and get them out or should we wait and try to persuade them to come out?" Zim asked D.D.G.I.R.

"We can't wait till they come out! That'll take forever! But.....I'm not sure if it's a good idea to try to get 'Nny out. He still has his weapons." D.D.G.I.R.

"Do I have to do everything?" Lil Kitten said annoyed. She went over to the closed part of the cage and tipped it over so that all five of them spilled out. 

"Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit." Jhonen said in a kind of nervousy- panicky voice.

"What's the matter?" Lil Kitten said, "I don't bite." 

"You....aren't gonna keep me for ransom like the last person I was with, are you?" Jhonen said. 

"Who kept you for ransom?" Invader Zine asked angrily.

"That Brittney Spears girl." 

"Doesn't she know it's a sin to make Jhonen unhappy?" Invader Dim said.

"Well, we're just gonna have to do something about it, aren't we?" Kami replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. KABOOM

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 5: KABOOM

"Like do what, Kami?" Invader Dim said.

"We have to do something......" Dib said trailing off. He pulled out his laptop that rested on the sofa, went on the Internet, while saying, "Man, am I doing something. There! She's playing at the Oakland Colosseum! At 8:00 p.m."

"Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of drunken clowns! Let's go!" Candy said.

"Go and do what?" they all turned around to see MiriahoftheWind's (aka Zim. That's right. This is and SI!!) sister TessaoftheRain. 

"We're going to kill Brittney Spears! Go away!" Zim snapped.

"Who are all these people? Didn't mom say no to your party idea?" Tessa said.

"Yes, but she's not gonna know about that, is she?" Zim said. Tessa took one look at G.I.R., squeed, and hug him.

"I'll take that as a yes. What's wrong, Zimmy Kid?"

"It's him! He ate all my airheads!" Zimmy Kid said pointing at G.E.G. 

"So? Didn't anyone teach you the best time for dooming is when your high on sugar?" Sashi said.

"That's not the point! Now what am I gonna eat?"

"Look! We're wasting time! Are we gonna kill Brittney for keeping Jhonen against his will or not?" LiL Kitten asked.

"But aren't WE keeping him against his will?" D.D.G.I.R. asked back.

"Well, we're aren't keeping him for ransom." Invader Zine said. Zim and the ten guest stood up.

"Who is he, anyway?" 2-T asked.

"What do ya mean who is he? He's JHONEN VASQUEZ! The great creator of Invader Zim and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac? Don't you watch T.V.?"

"Of course I do! I watch the Butt-Ugly Martians and stuff." Every person stared at her as though she were crazy and then, one-by-one, left for Invader Zim's voot-crusier.

"Was it something I said?" 2-T asked, a little hurt.

"No, just ignore them. Aren't you coming, 2-T?" Zim said.

"Sure. " 2-T said happily.

"Oh! Why don't we take 'Nny along with us?" LiL Kitten said.

"Everybody! Say it with me and wiggle: Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Look! David Hasslehoff can fly!" G.E.G. yelled for the whole city to hear.

"What?" 2-T asked.

"It's a Happy Noodle Boy quote." Zim said. Soon twelve fans, Dib, Gaz, Invader Zim, Johnny, and G.I.R. crammed themselves into Invader Zim's Voot-Crusier. They arrived at the Colosseum in Oakland where the evil Brittney Spears was. 

"Who are you?" Brittney asked.

"What do you mean 'who are you?'? Isn't it obvious who I am?" Invader Zim said.

"I'm too important to know you." Brittney said, "Besides I've gotta find that guy who escaped from me." 

"Why? Isn't obvious he was miserable." D.D.G.I.R.

"Yeah, but being on the road a lot doesn't give you enough time to diss all the freaks out there.......so I thought I'd bring one along."

"How dare you treat Jhonen as though he's a freak. Don't you see his greatness?!?!?" Sashi yelled.

"Greatness? He can't be any greater than me. Oh. My. God. Look at his head. It is sooo huge."

"1. Do you not SEE that Jhonen is the Almighty Master of Creativity? Huh? Do you not see that see that GOD HIMSELF gave him such divine skill to create the greatest show in the universe? I mean if it wasn't for Jhonen who would create Dib? Huh? 2.Where would we be with out Dib? We would be slaves to evil Irken Empire and they would probably use are planet as a parking structure planet! I mean, and just look at Dib! Can't you see how cute he is?" Kami retorted.

"He's gotta big head." Brittney said not really paying attention to anyone but herself.

"Alright! That dose it! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In that moment Kami pulled out her laser-gun. Candy yelled, "YOU INVOKE MY WRATH?! PREPARE TO EAT RUBBER, STINK HUMAN!!" she then let out a war cry and hit Brittney Spears with a giant inflatable bat. Fortunately (for us that is) rubber doesn't mix well with silicon and with that Ms. Spears exploded with a KABOOM and Candy aka Toon Warrior saves the day. Everyone else hopped into Invader Zim's voot-cruiser and heads home only to find a wonderful surprise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The Return

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 6: The Return

A deck of a cards were sprawled out and Tessa was looking victorious. 

"Jhonen gets to stay with us!" she said chirpily. Tessa had challenged him to a game of poker. He won she would sneak him, Tenna, Devi, and Johnny out of the house but if he lost he and the others had to stay at the until the party was over.

Unfortunately (for Jhonen) he lost. 

"YAHOOOOOO! We get to keep Jhonen!!!!!" Lil Kitten said. 

"Uh, Zim?" Dib said realizing a problem.

"Yesssssss?" Zim said in her G.I.R. imitation voice. 

"Tessa gets to sleep in her room but what about the rest of us?" Dib asked. Zim perked up at the remark. That is a good question she thought. 

"Um, I....don't......know......We could all sleep in my parent's bed I guess. They have a big enough mattress. It's even from 'Mattress Discounter'!" Soon everyone was singing, "Have a Good Night's Sleep On Us! MATTRESS DISCOUNTER!!!!!" 

(A/N: I love that commercial :) )

"Let's play a game!!!" Galadriel said.

"Like what?" said D.D.G.I.R.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know pick me!" G.E.G. said still on sugar-highness.

"O.K. what?" Zimmy Kid said.

"Let's play 'spin-the-bottle'!" Zim went into her garage and got an old beer bottle that her mom got to get rid of snails. 

Everyone gathered around the bottle excitedly.

"O.K., so who goes first?" Invader Zim asked. Everyone still stared at the bottle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Difference

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 7: Difference

"Can I play?" 2-T asked. Everyone looked at her and Zim said, "Why not?" 

"WAIT!!!!" LiL Kitten said. Everyone huddled around leaving 2-T out. 

"What is it?" Zim whispered.

"What do ya mean 'what is it?'? She just admitted it in the 5th chapter!" LiL Kitten said.

"Admitted what? Oh, My, God! She didn't burn all my Invader Zim tapes, did she?!?!?" Zim exclaimed.

G.E.G. aka TheMadnessDog shook his head, "No, Zim. I hate to say this but....." Zim leaned closer as he whispered, "She's a Butt-Ugly Martians fan." 

Zim stared at him and said, "So?" 2-T was looked at them, though she couldn't here them it was MORE than obvious what they were talking about. 

"Uh, Zim? I think your sister is reading your comics up stairs. I can hear her laughing." 2-T lied.

"HOLY SHIT-MONKEYS!!!!!!!! MY COMICS!!!!!!! MUST.....VANQUISH.....SISTER!!!!!!" With a giant leap Zim was up-stairs in a flash.

"I know what your talking about." 2-T said as she faced them all, "And I wanna know what's your deal?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. When Happy Noodle Boy Quoters Attack

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 8: When Happy Noodle Boy Quoters Attack

"I have no idea what your talking about." G.E.G. said. 

"You damn well know what I'm talking about! It's about me being a B.U.M. fan isn't it?" 2-T snapped. It was more than obvious that she knew what was going on.

"It's not our fault you have a lousy taste in shows." Lil Kitten said.

"I mean, you don't see Butt-Ugly Martian fans going off to your fics and flaming you. You think that we're the evil ones? You guys are the ones going off and worshiping the ground of some 28 year old goth who writes about destroying a race YOU happen to be part of." 2-T knew that was the wrong thing to say since insults only brought more insults but she was too upset to care. Anyone in her position would be.

"YOU DARE INSULT JHONEN!!!!" Lil Kitten yelled with rage, "You mother fuckin' bastard! Why if you weren't Zim's cousin I'd take my pool stick and shove it up your...." Lil Kitten never finished her sentence because in the next moment Zim and Tessa came down.

"What's going here?" Zim said.

"Looks like a fight is going on here." Tessa said.

"I know that!" Zim snapped.

"The why'd you ask?"

"Never mind." Zim said. 

"You think I'm weaker just because I'm a B.U.M. fan? I can take you on!" 2-T asked.

"Bring it on, Human Filth!" Lil Kitten said and in the next moment Zim came between them and got smacked.

"You okay, Zim?" Lil Kitten asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Zim said and then in a couple of seconds there was a sound of rioting and chaos outside.

"What is it?" 2-T asked when she saw the look on Zim's face.

"Preps." Zim muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. She ran out the door with everyone trailing her. There was about ten or fifteen of them that surrounded the place, egging the windows so that it stained and throwing toilet paper everywhere so that it hung in the perfectly well-taken care of trees.

"Well, looky here. The rat came out of her hole." One of the girls said as she stepped forward.

"You're trespassing on my property. I command you to leave or else I'll call the Earth-Authorities!" Zim said. Zim wasn't one to start waves but if the sea of life got rough then she wasn't one to just sit around and get blown away.

"Oh, the cops." she said while rolling her eyes.

"I mean it Maria." Zim said taking a step forward.

"You gothic-wannabe bitch." Maria sneered also taking a step forward.

"This coming from a wanna-be cheerleader who never quite made it? Really. I thought you had much tact then that." Zim countered sarcastically.

"Tact and sarcasm. Much like the rest of us and you. It's because your sarcastic all the time that only PROVES that tact is for the better of us."

"Tact is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic." Zim anticipated once again. Angered at not having anything to say Maria pushed Zim so hard that she fell on the concrete of her own house. Her own home. Her own Fortress. At this Candy took out the great rubber bat that she defeated Brittney Spears with and smacked Maria with it. 

"FOOLISH EARTH MONKEYS!!!!! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOU SPEAK TO!!!!!" D.D.G.I.R. said, "DON'T YOU SEE THIS GIRL SAVED INVADER ZIM FROM CERTAIN TORTUROUS ANNIHILATION!!!!"

"My Good-ness, gracious! That's all she talks about too! It's Johnny this and Invader Zim that! Oh and ALWAYS with Jhonen! What is with your obsessiveness?!?!?"

"Isn't it obvious why?" 2-T said, " It's because to be in the same area of another Jhonen fan never the less an Invader Zim fan is extremely rare thing. Plus the fact that the majority of Jhonen's fans are, well, socially challenged. Most of them are loners like Johnny, some aren't, but that how most people understand most of the characters because those character, like them, have a hard time of people understanding them. And people in turn make fun of those fans BECAUSE they are different. It's a horrible thing about life.

(A/N: This next paragraph is still 2-T talking but I want you to know that what she says about Zim exactly what is happening to me.)

Take my cousin Zim for example. Ever since she was an Invader Zim fan she had to be alone. She was always alone. It wasn't until she was 13 that she found out about fanfiction.net yet still how do think she felt about it? Most of her fellow fans spread across the United States like ashes across the sea? To have most of the people who understand her and her hopes and crushes and depressions to be miles away from each other and considering they're telling the truth of where they're REALLY are from. Some are from: Tampa, Florida, Chicago, Illinois, New York, New York, Los Anglos, California. All knowing the fact that they'll probably never see each other, ever!"

"And I should care what some skank from Florida feels like, why?" Maria said.

G.E.G. shouted, "Under such extreme heat, wear and degradation is inevitable!! Parts break after overuse!! And THAT is why toaster pastries will burst into flames if you don't keep an eye on them, you sacks of bladder waste!!!!"

"What's wrong with HIM?!?!" yelled one of the preps. They eyed TheMadnessDog and backed away.

"Don't let him fool you! He's just bluffing." Maria yelled at them yet the preps backed away.

"Go forth and become a happy cabbage!" Galadriel yelled.

"Hey, dog entity! Rise us and bare your biscuit filthy fangs at the oppressive leash wielding demon!!" yelled Lil Kitten. 2-T stopped and thought for a moment, what did her cousin quote almost all the time when her parents weren't around.

Finally 2-T remembered saying, "Ahem! Meow! Meow! Meow! Cat Chow!! Cease your flatulent winds and hear my mind numbing expulsions of wicked noise! Grr!! CHEESE!! I sense your envy of my neck!! And I don't blame you!! DROOOOOL over my magical powers!! I have powers pinto beans can only dream of! Wanna see me pull a tapeworm outta my ass?!! Huh!?!" Even Maria couldn't stand a Happy Noodle Boy quote THAT powerful. They all ran away and the group now though differently about 2-T, even if she was a B.U.M. fan.

"Now, back to our little game." Zim said smiling. deal?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Spin-The-Bottle (Part 1)

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Spin-The-Bottle (Part 1)

(A/N: Ok, I've been having trouble with the names so from now on, because I said so. I am MiriahoftheWind, or Miriah if your too lazy to type it out. Invader Zim is called Zim because he is Zim.)

"Um, sorry about...ya know." G.E.G. said. 2-T smiled and replied apology accepted. 

"Oh, and guys....What in the world is Happy Noodle Boy?"

"He's a little insane stick figure who is drawn by Johnny C. or as he's known through the comic industry Johnny the Homicidal Maniac." Galadriel replied.

"Uh huh, now what's Johnny about?"

"Johnny is about a homicidal maniac who's lost in the world and everyday he is pelted with assholes who annoy him to the point where he can't take it any more and he kills people." LiL Kitten said, "He's right over there." 2-T looked over to see very skinny man who had very light brown skin and dark blue hair. He wore just black or white and he had natural black lines around his eyes.

(A/N: I took this description from the I Feel Sick comic where it shows part of the date before Devi says, "It's so pretty when your looking down of THEM." So I got to see Johnny in color.)

"What's I Feel Sick ?" 2-T ask.

"That's the comic which relates to Devi who is the only person Johnny wanted to kill but got away. It's like SQUEE! except that one is about Johnny's next-door neighbor Todd Casil who's called Squee." Miriah said. At the mention that Johnny tried to kill her Devi moved to the other side of the wall. Devi was very pale and had purple hair into pigtails.

"You know, I think it would more fun to just watch you guys." 2-T said smiling at Jhonen. She would just imagine how everyone was going to react to the bottle.

"Who's going first?" Sashi said. Then everyone turned around and looked at Jhonen. 

"What are you looking at me for? Oh, oh no. No. Not happening." They continued to smile and look at Jhonen.

"Oh, do I have too?" Jhonen said. He really didn't want to go first. Everyone nodded and Jhonen took the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle turned in a incredibly fast speed. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned.

Finally it slowed and stopped on............Sashi. Sashi blushed so hard that she turned a nice strawberry red.

(A/N: I like strawberries. They're my favorite fruit!)

Jhonen could just smiled politely as it was already obvious that she was nervous. 

"Woo! Go Sashi!" Invader Zine said. Toon Warrior just sat there watching and eating sour skittles. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" LiL Kitten said at the top of her lungs. 

"Go Sashi! " Galadriel Weasley. Kami also laughed since Jhonen had to kiss one of his scary fan-girls. They both leaned forward yet Sashi was a really, really hesitant. So Jhonen just leaned forward and locked his lip's onto her's for about 10 seconds. Sashi blushed after the kiss. She took the bottle and gave it another spin and this one turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned. And it turned until it landed on Dib. Sashi let out an "IEEEEE!" A small stem of jealousy swept through Galadriel like a passing earthquake. Candy took one look at upset and sulking in a corner and started laughing her head off. Sashi was shy trying to kiss Dib too, but not as shy as she was with Jhonen. She was the one who had to lean forward. Dib took the bottle and gave it a twirl. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. And it twirled. Then it finally pointed at Candy. Invader Zine glared at Candy and said, "Awe." Sashi smiled on how amusing this would me. Galadriel and Kami were not pleased with the results. 

"Whoo! I get to kiss the Dib-man!" Candy said. Galadriel was once again upset but not as much as last time because she knew that Candy liked Zim better. Kami wasn't pleased on how the bottle just wouldn't point at her when Dib spun it. Dib blushed at this and Candy pulled him forward and gave him a kiss. Candy then took the bottle and spined it and started praying to God. God had heard her and through his mighty mightiness that is mighty the bottle stopped. Candy opened her eyes and saw her target. Zim. 

"Go for it!" Sashi said.

"He's got green skin!" Invader Zine said.

"You go girl!" Kami said. Galadriel for once in the game was happy for Candy but remembering Toon Warrior's spirit she kinda felt sorry for Zim. Once again big hearts practically popped out of Candy's eyes. Out of nowhere paper hearts hung from the ceiling, cupid statues erected from the basement, a dining table with chocolate dipped strawberries took it's place, red candles were lit, and the lights were toned down.

(A/N: Whether you guys know this or not Candy asked me when she kissed Zim everything romantic just pops out of no-where. 

Fun Fact on MiriahoftheWind: I consider chocolate-dipped strawberries to be the most romantic food out there. Giving some to me is a automatic sign that you love me. ^___^)

"Hit it G.I.R." Candy said. G.I.R. gave Candy and Zim the "thumbs-up" sign and then put on Enya's "Only Time". Zim looked at G.I.R. as though he just played his death music.

"I'm rrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaddddddyyyyy." Candy said in her sing-song kind of voice. Zim turned around to see Candy in one hell of a getup. She had a sparkling purple dress on that was strapless but not showing anything that would make this fic 'R' rated. The dress went down to her thighs. Her brown hair was pulled up with purple gems that were, in fact, Amethyst. On her lips was shiny lipstick that was blood red as if it were meant to show where she left her mark. 

Zim was reaching for his "Self-Destruct" button when Candy grabbed him and hugged him before he can. 

"Awww.....come here my little Zimmy-doll!! You look so cute with those big ruby eyes!!" Zim's eyes were wide from having the oxygen squeezed out of him like a vacuum. 

"Now let's have some lovin'!!!!" Zim want to scream from pure terror but then he said.

"Um, if it's anything to you.... I'd like to kiss you away from the public." Zim said nervously.

"Well...O.K. but you better be a little frisky if we do." Candy said. Zim nodded and they headed for the closet that was across the room. Candy went in first and Zim slammed the door behind him, keeping Candy in there. Candy sat there waiting. She thought it is all just a cute little joke Zim was playing on her. Most of the guys eyed Zim as though he was a traitor. Zim spun the bottle and this time it pointed at Zimmy Kid. Sashi looked at the situation and thought it would be cute to see this. Galadriel sat there and watched.

Invader Zine said, "Hey! They got the same name! Weird!"

"No, not really. He's Zim and she's Zimmy Kid. There kinda the same name." Kami stated.

Miriah went to the closet and said, "Candy what are you doing?"

"Twiddling my thumbs and humming." Candy yelled. Zim looked at Zimmy Kid for a second and they leaned over and kissed. TheMadnessDog a.k.a. G.E.G. took the bottle and gave it a whirl. It pointed strait at Kami. G.E.G. put on a look that said "I'm scared". Galadriel was neutral about this. 

"This ought ta be good." Sashi said. D.D.G.I.R. giggled and Invader Dim rolled her eyes.

"Ooooh! They make such a cute couple!" Invader Zine said. Miriah went over to the closet again and asked, "Candy, how are you doin' in there." 

"I'm doing fine. I'm playin' solitaire." Candy answered still smiling. G.E.G. tried not to flinch and he and Kami leaned over and kissed. Kami blushed a little at this. It lasted about two seconds. Kami then turned the bottle and it pointed to Dib. Miriah got up and went to the closet again. 

"Howz it goin'?" Miriah asked.

"Good. Hey, did you know that I have the exact same coat size?" Candy said still happy. Miriah made her way back to the game while 2-T and Tessa stared at the closet and rolled their eyes. 

"This should be good too." Sashi said.

"Awwwwe!" Invader Zine said while she once again glared at Kami. Galadriel seemed a little shocked at first as though it didn't quite make it through her mind what was happening. Didn't I tell her to stay away from my Dibby? was the thought that ran through her mind. This was different than the other girls kissing Dib. You see Kami had been there just as long as Galadriel. She KNEW for a VERY long time that Dib was considered HER Dib. It was perfectly alright for Kami to have a crush but to KISS him when she knew they were in a relationship? Now that was wrong. Miriah saw some anger that not even a psychiatrist could calm down. 

"Um, you seem to be the strongest here so you might want to restrain her." Miriah said to Johnny, "Unless you want this to be like one of those 'Jerry Springer' episodes." Johnny nodded in agreement. It was annoying to Johnny how everyone argued about everything on that show. Galadriel was about to give one lunged at Kami when Johnny came around and grabbed her.

"Remember it's only a game." Johnny said. Galadriel nodded and repeated the sentence although to Galadriel it was more than a game. It was a challenge on who got to keep The Dib. Kami leaned forward and, to Galadriel's disgust, took a REALLY long time. When this was over Johnny let Galadriel go and Galadriel gave Kami the dirtiest look she could make up. Kami blushed furiously. Dib took the bottle and gave it a spin. It now pointed at Invader Zine. Miriah got up and went to the closet. She could hear Candy listening to the portable T.V. in the closet. It was now playing an infomercial and you could hear Candy ordering a product over a cell phone and is giving the number of a credit card she just found that belong to MiriahoftheWind. 

"Candy?"

"Um, could you hold for a sec, yeah I want the green one. Yes?"

"Are you ordering something using my credit card?"

"Yes. It's those instant egg things that you pop in the micro wave and it makes perfect eggs."

"Is it the one where if you also shake it you get perfect scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Could you order the purple one for me?"

"Sure." Candy answered and Miriah left as Candy continued her call. Miriah went back to her game and everyone else stared at the closet in pure amazement. They soon focused back on Invader Zine kissing Dib.

"She better watch out for Dib's gurl!" Sashi said to Jhonen and pointed at Galadriel who was upset by how many girls got to kiss her Dibby when she didn't. Kami was still blushing from when Dib kissed her. Invader Zine was shocked. She pulled Dib closer to her and savored the moment as his lips touched hers. When they pulled away from each other and then she became all calm and she smiled a big smile. Galadriel noticed that she was also trying to scoot closer to Dib so she got between the two and sat next to Dib. Then Kami went and sat on the other side. Invader Zine gave Galadriel and Kami a colly look and then turned the bottle. This time it pointed at G.I.R. Miriah went back to the closet.

"Candy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Juggling stuff." Candy answered and indeed she was. She was juggling various items that were big and small while bouncing a soccer ball on her head. 

"Aww! This is gonna be cute!" Sashi said. G.I.R. looked very happy. D.D.G.I.R. looked a little envious. Kami looked like she was going to explode with laughter. Invader Zine and G.I.R. shared a kiss and Invader Zine said, "Freeeeeezy!" After all G.I.R. was made of metal and it was cold. G.I.R. took the bottle and spun it. It pointed at D.D.G.I.R. 

"This will be even cuter! Yay!" Sashi said. 

"Hey!...They got the same name too! Uh...sort of...never mind." Invader Zine said and then she sat quietly. 

"Isn't it cute Dibby? They're in love." Galadriel said. Dib nodded and everyone else watched. D.D.G.I.R. batted her eyelashes and there kissed ended with a POP! Kami flinched when Galadriel called Dib "Dibby". 

"O.K.! My turn!" Zimmy Kid said but Miriah stopped her. 

"Not yet we have one more kiss we have to get out of the way first. Miriah got up and everyone followed her. Johnny picked Invader Zim up and held him tight.

"Hey! What is it?" Zim yelled. Miriah and the others went to the closet. Miriah unlocked and opened the door and there was Candy. In regular clothes and sleeping in a coat which was already hung up on the hanger. 

"Oy! Toon Warrior! Wake up!" Kami said softly. Candy stirred for a moment and then opened her eyes. 

"ZIMMY-DOLL!!!!!!!" she said lightly. Zim struggled but it was all in vain since Johnny was WAY stronger than Zim could ever be. Candy got down off the coat hanger and kissed him passionately while wrapping her finger around one of his antenna.

"Hmmm, not bad. Not bad as all. You kiss as good as you look." Invader Zim said when Candy pulled back from her kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Spin-The-Bottle (Part 2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Spin-the-Bottle (Part 2)

Everyone then sat down around the bottle again. Zimmy Kid took the bottle and gave it a spin. It pointed right at TheMadnessDog. Galadriel cocked an eye at this. Invader Zine slurped on her Brain Freezy and everyone except Miriah stared at her.

"What?" Invader Zine said.

"Where did you get the Brain-Freezy?" Kami asked.

"Snacks cabinet, above freezer." Miriah pointed.

"Hey, I like snacks!" Purple said as everyone got up to get something. When everyone settled down they saw that Candy now had an annoyed Zim beside her. She had handcuffed them together so Zim couldn't escape. 

"Why did you handcuff yourselves together?" 2-T asked in confusion. 

"Because we love each other so." Candy replied.

"Speak for your self, pathetic little Earth-Monkey!" Zim riposted.

"Go Zimmy Kid! Whoo!" Candy said cheerfully.

"Hurrah." Zim said without any spirit. 

"Aww dey is just sho cute." Sashi said. Zimmy Kid blushed and she and G.E.G. leaned over and kissed. 

"My turn!" D.D.G.I.R2 said. She took the bottle and it spined at Red. 

"Awww." G.I.R. said. Sashi was trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight but she thought it was cute anyway. 

"HAHAHAH!!! Red has to kiss a robot!" Candy taunted. Red to out a laser and shot it at Candy but she ducked in time, "Nah, nah! Ya missed me!" At that moment Red threw the laser GUN at Candy and knocked her out. As she lay unconscious Zim ordered G.I.R. and commanded him to cut off the handcuffs.

D.D.G.IR2 and Red shared a kiss and afterwards Red said, "Your cold!"

"Aww, somebody needs a hug!!" she said and she gave Red a hug squishing his squeedly spooch. 

"Oooh! Dose this mean your royal now?" Invader Zine said. Everyone looked at Invader Zine as though she just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Yay! It's my turn!" Tenna said happily. She spun the bottle and it pointed at Red. 

"Grevy!" Sashi yelled. Everyone turned and stared at her. 

"Oh! How sweet!" Sashi said. G.I.R. had just finished chopping away at the handcuffs and freed his master. Zim picked up G.I.R. and quietly sneaked away. Miriah noticed this and smiled. Oh, do you think you will escape my fanfictional powers. I don't think you will Zim, I don't think you will. Miriah got up for a second and went back to her room and came back down with her laptop. Johnny, who didn't really like contact with other people slouched back a bit but Tenna who was happy all the time for some strange reason pulled him toward her and gave him a big o' smooch. 

"That was fun wasn't it Spooky?" Tenna said happily to her little toy. Spooky squeaked in response. Johnny looked incredibly annoyed.

"Well?" Invader Dim said.

"Well, what?" Johnny replied.

"You have to spin the bottle now." 2-T explained. Johnny sighed while the though 'I'm gonna really hate this' played through his mind. He took the bottle and gave it a light spin and it ended up pointing to Devi: The Girl Who Lived and kicked his ass while she was at it.

(A/N: Yeah, I'm Harry Potter obsessed but not as much as I'm obsessed with Jhonen. *drools over many, many pictures of Jhonen*)

"Go Devi!" Lil Kitten said expect one hell of a show. Sashi just couldn't stop giggling and went "Awwwww." Galadriel was very happy for the couple but sort of sorry for Devi. 

"Oooo! This outta be gooooood!" Candy said while munching on popcorn.

"I thought...never mind." Invader Zine said. 2-T stared in confusion. Everyone seemed to think this as a big deal. 

"Miriah what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, in Johnny the Homicidal Maniac issue #2, Johnny goes out with Devi and they have a really good time and Devi made him really happy which is extremely rare for 'Nny. So he tries to kill her since relationships always start off great but then they just end in breaking up. He called it 'Immortalizing the Moment' but instead of killing her like he does to everyone she kicked his ass and ran like hell where she locked herself up in her apartment and didn't come out for a REALLY long time. Everyone wants them to pair up again because they did really make a cute couple." Miriah answered. Johnny leaned forward as though this would be no problem at all. Devi on the other hand was as nervous as can be and she hesitated a lot. When they did finally come together it for two seconds and they separated quickly and went on the other sides of the room. Johnny was blushing afterwards.

"Awwww. that's so sweet!" Sashi said. Devi gave the bottle a twirl and this time it pointed to Dib. Lil Kitten snicked a bit and Sashi let out even more insane cackling. 

"I didn't know ya like older women, Dib." Candy said and then Candy cringed at the presence of a enraged Galadriel Weasley who looked like she was going to do the Aveda Kadavra Spell.

"I-I was just k-kidding Dib," Candy replied sounding like Professor Quirrell and laughing nervously, "Carry on!" Invader Zine sulked a little, "Awwwe! Cute!" 

Galadriel was quite upset because she wanted Dib for herself. After they kissed Galadriel told Devi, "You will leave The Dib alone."

"What do you have some kind of claim on him?" Devi asked jokingly.

"No, no my friend, you WILL leave the Dib alone. He's MY paranormal agent, NOT YOURS!!!!" Galadriel shouted. Devi backed up a few spots.

"Are you going to give him a name tag that says 'Property of Galadriel Weasley' on it?" 2-T asked.

"Maybe." Galadriel said as she sat down next to Dib. Suddenly a plot hole appeared out of nowhere on the ceiling and out dropped G.I.R. and Zim. 

(A/N: The plot hole idea came from Invader Ally and Jessie's When you abuse the right to write SI one of the funniest stories I've ever read. You should read it too.) Zim looked at Miriah. She typing furiously on her laptop. She looked up at Zim, "What? I'm writing my Harry Potter story."

(A/N: I am in the process of writing a Harry Potter story called Miriah of the Wind. Although you may not like Harry Potter much I've also implanted hundreds of little jokes referring to JTHM, IZ, SQUEE!, IFS, and Jhonen. If you would R/R it I'll be so happy I'll bake you a cake! G.I.R. QUOTE!!!!! 

"I'm bakin' the cake!" -- Bestest Friend)

Zim sighed sat down and spun the bottle. Once again it pointed at Toon Warrior. 

"Poor Zim." Galadriel said in sympathy. Invader Zine had already left the room in fear of scary romantic stuff popping out of nowhere again. Sashi looked down at her perfectly normal human worm feet and started to pick at the carpet.

"Aww, my bees..." she quoted. 2-T who also fear romantic stuffed yelled, "Tell me when it's over" and ran down to the basement looking for sodas that needed freezing. 

"Hey! What is this?! I already kissed you!" Invader Zim pointed out.

"Gee! What a coincidence! Looks like we'll just have to do it again!" Candy said. Sashi, who had the mind of a fangirl who like nothing better than to smother Zim in kisses picked up the bottle to find a tiny device on it.

"This bottle is rigged!" Invader Zine and 2-T came out of there hiding places and everyone suspiciously turned and stared at Candy. She was holding a small remote control and she quickly tossed away. 

"Rigged?! Who would do such a thing?!...........Maybe we should just continue on..." Miriah who was tired of just sitting around and watching picked up the bottle and gave it a twirl. It pointed to Purple.

"Yum!" Sashi said.

"Yay!! Miriah gets a turn!! WHOO!" Candy cheered.

"Yay Miriah! Woo!" Invader Zine emboldened. Miriah leaned over and gave the Purple Almighty Tallest a big smooch. Now it had come to be Purple's turn. He rubbed his hands together and spun the bottle. Unfortunately for him it pointed to Candy. 2-T laughed so hard she almost fell off of the couch she was sitting on. Sashi was also laughing for some strange reason and Invader Zine, the DEAD lord of all humans was giggling. Galadriel had a confused look on her face wondering what the hell was fate thinking. 

"Whee!!" Candy said as she jumped on Purple and kissed him, "Ya know, my favorite color is purple!"

"Great....Just..great." Purple said feeling sorry for Zim. How could he stand this girl? The Tallest thought. Sashi picked up the bottle and gave it a spin. It ended up pointing at the G.E.G. 

"Woohoo!" Invader Zine yelled.

"Go Sashi!" 2-T said. Candy was still hugging Purple "....and we'll eat skittles and chase rabid monkeys and....Oh! Did I tell ya about my bobble-head collection?"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME A CROWBAR!!!!" Sashi was in a silly mood so she blushed furiously and said, "Meeeeeeh." she kissed him cute and sweetly. TheMadnessDog ended up blushing too.

"Tacos!" SwEeTiNsAnItY yelled. 

(A/N: That's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long but ya know May is when always the busiest time of year because of projects and all. Now YOU the almighty readers may take part of this fic. Not the way Lil Kitten or TheMadnessDog does but it's a part all the same. Now you know that Sashi a.k.a. SwEeTiNsAnItY and Candy a.k.a. Toon Warrior are in a never ending battle for Zim's love so who would you like to keep Zim? Please include this in your review. I'll get the next chapter posted soon. --MiriahoftheWind)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Spin-The-Bottle (part 3 and the last par...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Spin-the-Bottle (part 3 and the last part)

"Tacos?" 2-T said in pure amazement. 

"I like tacos and sandwiches." Sashi replied back. 

"Hello floor! Make me a sandwich!" MiriahoftheWind, Dark Demon G.I.R2, Kami, Galadriel Weasley, Invader Zine, Invader Dim, TheMadnessDog, Zimmy Kid, Lil Kitten, and SwEeTiNsAnItY chorused. 

"Um, okayyyyyy, I don't mean to sound ignorant but what are you guys quoting now?" 2-T asked for she notice that everyone said this in a high-pitched voice instead of their usual Happy Noodle Boy voice. 

"We're quoting G.I.R. Next to Happy Noodle Boy, G.I.R. is the most quoted thing ever!" Lil Kitten said.

"Whoo! I like happy noodles!" G.I.R. said on the top of his lungs, "And noodles with little hearts on them!" At this everyone soon was going, "Awwwwww." and they continued their Spin-The-Bottle. Miriah feeling the need to do something took the bottle and spun it. This time it pointed at TheMadnessDog. Candy was sitting by The Almighty Tallest Purple who had just pried Candy off of him ten minutes ago.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?" he said annoyed.

"Nah. Why? Intrested in seeing that collection now?" Candy said excited.

The Tallest groaned and replied, "Maybe later."

"Oh! How sweet!" Invader Zine said as she took a sip out of a Code Red soda that appeared under the super-powers of obsessed Invader Zim fanfiction writers.

"Yay!" Sashi cried and with that MiriahoftheWind leaned over and gave TheMadnessDog a kiss. After this G.E.G. blushed and Miriah giggled a giggle that to any other Jhonen fan would be cute but to a total stranger of these things such as 2-T this giggle was kind of the one you found when you were visiting the Napa Hospital for the Mentally Unstable. Miriah once again took the bottle and ended up having to kiss Johnny. Miriah blushed a rose color and Johnny backed away a bit. Miriah noticed this with great surprised and started to look sad. Of course she was faking it but Johnny fell for it and muttered, "I guess so." and came a little closer.

"Isn't he the Homicidal Maniac?" 2-T whispered to Candy who was eatting Butterfinger BBs. 

"Yeah, what da ya know? He is! Whoo!!!" she replied with her mouth full.

"Have fun." Sashi said. 

"Go Miriah!" Inavder Zine cheered. Galadriel just smiled. Miriah leaned over and gave him a kiss. Galadriel who got tired of waiting to kiss her man decided to take matters into her own hands. 

"Chibi! Get off my head!" she yelled. Chibi was Candy's pet monkey and was resting on Galadriel for a while. Galadriel spun the bottle and it pointed to Johnny. 

"Awe! They're so cute together!" Invader Zine said in a sort of fake kind of happiness.

"Don't even think about. I'm not giving up Dib." Galadriel said bluntly causing Invader Zine to scowl.

"Hey! Dib 'n Johnny are kinda like the same..." Sashi started but she was cut off by LiL Kitten.

"Yeah? And I suppose their only difference is Dib kisses to show affection and Johnny 'Immortalizes the Moment'." Most of the people their laughed but Johnny didn't find it too funny. If Chibi didn't steal all his knives he would have probably killed his way out of the house. Galadriel was kind of nervous. She had never kissed a homicidal maniac before. Yet she went over and gave him a kiss. 

"You know, Galadriel. If you can't even get your guy to kiss you at 'Spin-the-bottle' then how do you even know you're meant for each other?" 2-T asked. After all after 23 times Galadriel still couldn't get the Dib. Galadriel DID gave 2-T such a stare as if to say 'do NOT question me!'. 

"Because I just know." Galadriel said quietly while G.E.G. rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You wanna make something of it?!?!? Huh?!?! I saw you roll your eyes at me!!!!" Galadriel yelled as she shook with anger. G.E.G. shook his head 'no'. Dib took the bottle and spun it but it only landed on Miriah. 

"He kisses good!" Sashi whispered to Miriah.

"Awe!" Invader Zine said. She looked over to Galadriel who was also angry but not too angry because she knew Dib and Miriah were 'just friends'. Candy was busy offering some BBs to Purple but he replied, "Ehh...no thanks." 

"Your loss." Candy said and ate the rest in one gulp much to Purple's astonishment. After Miriah and Dib kissed Invader Zine took the bottle and gave it a spin. She got to kiss Jhonen. Candy pulled out a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and gave a small pile to Chibi, her 4 ½ inch tall monkey, and het ate them all in a matter of seconds. 

"Pretzels are his favorite food." Candy said and with that Chibi burped a loud burp.

"Your monkey's cool but he desperately needs to learn some manners." 2-T commented. Candy shrugged and stared eating the rest of her prezels. LiL Kitten was very, very, very, infelicitous and she glared at Invader Zine in pure envy. Invader Zine however was nervous but over all jumping for joy!

"All my screwed up childhood dreams have come true!" she cried. Indeed she did had a reason to be happy. She got to kiss Dib, even though he had a girlfriend, and then she gave a big fat kiss to Jhonen. Lil Kitten decide that it was now her turn so she spun the bottle and got the privilege to kiss Jhonen.

"Whoop whoop!" Sashi cheered.

"Hehehe! Jhonen has to kiss again! Yay!" cried Candy.

"Yay! Jhonen's worst fear: lots of fangirls." LiL Kitten started bouncing off the walls with excitement and then pulled Jhonen closer and gave him a kiss that lasted for about a minute and a half. Sashi then took the bottle up herself and got to be kissing Zim.

"Go Sashi!....again!" Invader Zine cheered.

Candy went into a dreamy state saying "I wish that was me.."

"But you already DID kiss Zim!" Purple said annoyed.

"Wha-..oh! Yeah! I guess I did, huh? Hehehehehehehehe!" Purple smacked Candy on the head and Red started laughing so hard he almost fell off the chair he was sitting on. Sashi squealed really loudly and clap my fists together and giggle and blushed. She leaned over and kept her eyes opened as she kissed Zim. G.I.R. giggle and sang, "Master's got a girlfriend!" Zim blushed. Zim took the bottle and spun it. It ended up pointing to MiriahoftheWind. 

"Hehe the pants command him!" Sashi said.

"Oh, romantic, squishy stuff!" Invader Zine said. Candy didn't like this at all. She didn't like Zim was kissing other girls that weren't her. After Miriah gave Zim a big ol' smooch she spun the bottle and got to kiss Jhonen!

(A/N: Yay for me!) 

Candy was rubbing the back of her head saying, "So ya wanna fight, eh? CHIBI!!!! ATTACK!!!!!" Chibi dropped the pretzel that he was gnawing on and leaped onto Purple's face and clung to his forehead. Purple then ran around the room yelling, "AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFFFFFFF!!!!!!"

"Yeah, Miriah!" Invader Zine said. 

"WOO knock yerself out!" SwEeTiNsAnItY yelled. 

"Look, it's a Kodak moment." TheMadnessDog said as he pulled out the camera with plans of blackmailing Jhonen. Galadriel was also impossibly happy for her. Miriah took a REALLY long time kissing Jhonen and who wouldn't? So this time Galadriel got so mad at the bottle she kicked and it spun and pointed at Dib. Kami had a reaction similar to Galadriel and was ready to lunge at her but Miriah held her back.

"Yeah! You GO girl!" 2-T said.

"You finally get to kiss yo' man!" LiL Kitten cheered.

"There you go, Galadriel! So sweet and stuff!" cheered Invader Zine.

"Awww it's about time, huh Galadriel?" cried Sashi.

"YAY! GO GALADRIEL GO!! WHOO HOO!!!" Emboldened Candy. Galadriel was bouncing off the walls she was so happy. She leaped on him and kissed him so hard that he fell backwards and hit on the tile floor. Galadriel was kissing as passionately as possible and Miriah had never cried so hard since Johnny C. died in issue #5 and since Johnny Cade died in The Outsiders. 

(A/N: I read both in the same year and seriously cried my eyes out. Although it's a little late for disclaimers but Johnny C. belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Johnny Cade belongs to S. E. Hinton.) When Galadriel did finally pulled back from her kiss Dib looked at her with very disappointing eyes.

"Aww, did you have to stop now?" he asked but Galadriel nodded 'no' and started making out with him again.

"I love happy endings." LiL Kitten said.

(A/N: Yes this is a quote from one of the fanfictions LiL Kitten did.)

"So now what do we do?" G.E.G. asked.

"Ooh! I know! We could have a Jerry Springer episode! And Jhonen could be Jerry Springer! We'll call it 'The Jhonen Vasquez show!'" LiL Kitten suggested. Soon everyone was cheering, "Jhonen! Jhonen! Jhonen! Jhonen! Jhonen! Jhonen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. The Jhonen Vasquez Show

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11: The Jhonen Vasquez show

Jhonen stared at the camera that had been put up in the Living room.

"Alright is ANYONE is watching this please, please, please get me out of here! I'm trapped with a bunch of my obsessed fans and I'm at..."

"Say your lines Jhonen! Or you'll have to entertain LiL Kitten instead." Miriah called from the sitting room. LiL Kitten blew him a kiss and Jhonen dropped a shade paler.

"Yeah! Okay! Um.....our first guest has a little girl problem. Everyone welcome Dib!" The audience which consisted of Johnny, Devi, Squee, Dark Demon G.I.R2, and G.E.G. started clapping and cheering. Dib walked out from the siting room which served as backstage came out and took a seat on the couch. Dib noticed that MiriahoftheWind's living room was removed of all of the family treasures including those that were expensive and/or irreplaceable. 

"So Dib, why don't you tell us your big-headed pathetic little problem so we can get on with our lives." Jhonen said.

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!!!!!!!" Dib started off, "Oh, and yes I have about three girls who will willingly fight to the death for me."

Jhonen who was busy with far more other things (like the money Miriah payed him to do this) to pay attention and answered, "Huh? Oh, yeah...sure and let's take out our first guest: Invader Zine!" Invader Zine came out waving hello.

"Now, Invader Zine. In your own words please tell us what's goin' on." Jhonen said in that fake "Jerry Springer" sort of way.

"Well, Jhonen. It's like this. So I walk into Miriah's party and see Dib. Not wanting any girl to take him I gave him a big hug around the middle." 

"Awwwww," went the audience.

"That's great...just fine but what you DON'T know is that someone else has already tried squeezing Dib's air out. Everyone meet Kami!" Jhonen announced. After having the usual Cat fight of which Nny had to break it up. 

(A/N: Nobody else would go near angry fans of Zim.) 

"Alright Kami, you wanna tell us what's going on?" Jhonen said flatly as though he was bored or tired or both.

"Well, I first met Dib face to face when I was at Miriah's trial, so I gave him a hug and then little Miss Weasley had to go and take him away. I got him first!" Kami said.

"And let's meet Dib's girlfriend, Galadriel Weasley!" Galadriel came on flicked off the crowd and then sat next to Dib.

"Alright for starters, Jerry."

"Jhonen."

"Johnny."

"Jhonen!"

"James."

"JHONEN!!!!! J-H-O-N-E-N. IT'S JHONEN!!!!" 

"Hesh, God you don't have to yell, Jack."

"Uugh, go on."

"Right, now as I was saying Dib CAME UP to ME! I never went up to him. He's the one who was trying to tell me he liked me liked me, not the other way around." Galadriel finished.

"Well, Dib who do you want to stay with?" Jhonen asked.

"Isn't there a way of doing this without hurting all the other fan girls feelings?" Dib asked. 

Jhonen laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world and then finished with a, "No. There isn't. The time for choosing is now!"

"Well, Galadriel Weasley then." Dib answered.

"And I'm sure you two will be very happy with each other. Now let's bring out the next miserable soul: Invader Zim."

"Now, Zim you say you have girl trouble of your----" Jhonen didn't finish that last sentence for he was ambushed by LiL Kitten who had jumped on his body. Meanwhile Sashi and Candy hugged Zimmy around the middle.

"Losing oxygen...can't breathe...." Zim stated. Miriah and 2-T looked at her failed attempt to make a Jerry Springer episode. 

"Well we might as well hit the sack." 2-T stated. Miriah sighed and nodded in agreement. After using the riot hose on everyone the went back to the family room and went to sleep. All with the exception of Johnny who took out his CD player and started listening to music for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Waking up and Horrid Sleeping Positions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Waking up and Horrid Sleeping Posistions

2-T was the one who woke up first. She yawned and checked the clock. Sure enough there was a Butt-Ugly Martians episode that was on in.........36 seconds. 2-T jumped up and bounded for the couch.......

10 seconds left:

Searching frantically for the remote 2-T asked Johnny who was laying on the couch where it is.

3 seconds left:

After telling her it was stuck somewhere in the pillows he got up for her to look.

2 seconds left:

2-T ripped the couch apart searching as hard as she can

1 seconds left: 

2-T grabbed the remote, turned the T.V. on and flicked to the Nick Station. The B.U.M. theme song played and 2-T sighed in relief. After all if she was gonna put up with Zim they were gonna but up B.U.M.. Especially since she had absolutely no one to talk to. When commercials started playing 2-T got up to make breakfast but in order to do this she was gonna have to step over everyone who was still asleep.

First she tip-toed right over G.I.R. and Dark Demon G.I.R2 who were snuggling together with D.D.G.I.R2 saying, "Aww, how sweet! You made me an Oreo pie for our anniversary....."

Then over Zimmy Kid, Invader Dim, and G.E.G. who snoozing soundly in great big piles of sugar snacks. 

The Almighty Tallest were sleeping, Purple in a pile of Irken war books and Red in a pile of packaged Curly Fries and other assorted snacks.

She snuck past her cousin, Miriah and LiL Kitten who were sleeping on either side of Jhonen with their heads on his chest and with Jhonen trying his best to stay awake. Finally he gave in and passed out. 

Invader Zine was muttering something about her and Dib in bed while Kami was snuggling with a G.I.R. doll muttering something about bumping Galadriel off and taking Dib for herself. There was Galadriel and Dib sleeping together uncomfortably too close to watch. 

Sashi was clutching her Zim doll and talking in sleep, "I Musashi take Zim as my lawfully wedded husband......" 2-T couldn't help but snigger at this. Yet the most disturbing of all was Candy's who was saying, "Zim DIDN'T rape me mom! I love him and I don't want abortion!" 2-T was troubled beyond words.

Squee was sleeping with his stuffed bear Shmee. Devi couldn't go to sleep because her murdering ex-boyfriend was awake and in a three feet radius of her so she played Solitaire in her own little corner. 

Tenna, however was fast asleep and every now and then Spooky would "squeak in his sleep" and there would be the occasional murmur of, "Talk to Spooky". 2-T stared at Tenna and then proceeded to make French Toast. Devi leaned over to her sleeping friend.

"Tenna, wake up. It's morning."

"Spooky, wake up!.......Spooky won't wake up.....SPOOKY WON'T WAKE UP!!!!!!" Tenna yelled as she squeak her toy. Spooky squeaked and Tenna resumed to hugging it and being happy even though it work everyone up. 

Jhonen woke up wearily and without any freezies, "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"

"Hey, sweetie." LiL Kitten said.

"Sweetie?!?!?" Jhonen cried out.

"Yeah don't you remember last night when you married me and got drunk afterwards." 

"I-I what?!?! I didn't marry you, did I?"

"Of course you did. So, where should we live? We can move back to my house in Florida or I can move to your house in San Jose."

"Um, can't we talk about this?"

"Are.......are you saying you don't love me anymore? After last night?"

"No, no, it's not that.....it's,"

"Is there some one else? Are you cheating on me?!?!?!"

"No! It's I don't even remember being with or even MARRING you. God, I need a cup of coffee."

"Don't worry JV, LiL Kitten's just playing with you." Miriah intruded.

"Now look what you've done!" LiL Kitten said, "I ALMOST had him!"

"What kind of sick competition is this? Are there more people like you trying to marry me?!?!" Jhonen said.

"Yeah, it's a big competition where the prizes are you, Roman Dirge, and Rikki Simons." Invader Dim said groggily.

"But Roman and Rikki are already married." Jhonen said. 

The girls looked at each other and G.E.G. replied, "They know that already. Be afraid Jhonen, be VERY afraid." Jhonen backed up a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Goodbye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco.

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14: Goodbye

  
  


Most of the crew had gotten up. The party was over and it was time to go home.

"I can't believe it's over already." Galadriel said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Zimmy Kid and Invader Zine ate what was left of the Starbursts and went forward. Soon everything was gathered up. Soon a lot of people in cars came up to the 'Wind house'.

"NOOOO!!!! I don't want to go!!!" D.D.G.I.R2 cried out insanely, hugging G.I.R., "I loved you G.I.R.!! I loved you!!!" G.I.R. scribbled out his e-mail address on a piece of paper to give to his girlfriend.

"I'll love you forever." G.I.R. said giving his girl a hug. D.D.G.I.R. sniffed and took the piece of paper with her out the door. 

"Well, I guess it's time I went home and work on my Fanfiction. See you guys later." Invader Dim said and left. Miriah heard quiet sobbing and while the others bade Zimmy Kid farewell Miriah went to look around. She found Kami sobbing on the steps of her stairs.

"Kami, what's wrong?" Miriah asked.

"It's not fair. I was there first. Ever since I first saw Dibby in the show I had a crush on him, which I thought was hopeless. Then suddenly, I met him at the trial. It was a dream come true. Then little miss perfect comes along and he falls in love with her breaking my heart. The crush was hopeless again. And now, at this party, I get my chance again, a chance to make my hopes become reality. And little miss weasly comes along and breaks my heart a second time. the difference is, before I met him I had a hope that I would somehow. Then I still had a hope he

would break up with Galadriel. But this time, that hope is gone." Kami then burst into tears.

"I never knew you felt this way, Kami." Kami looked up. It was Dib, Kami nodded as if to say, "well, I did". Dib came over and gave Kami a hug and she sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay, Kami?" Dib asked and Kami nodded, 'yes' again. Dib, suddenly having an idea, reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He ripped the paper in two and on one half he wrote his address and he put the other half away. He folded the remaining half and gave it to Kami.

"My dad's always on the phone, so you can give me letters if you want and you can send me e-mails through Miriah's address." Kami nodded and gave Dib a hug.

"See you around Kami." Kami looked up to see Galadriel Weasley. Galadriel didn't look angry, in fact, she smiled. Kami gave Dib a kiss on the cheek and got up to leave. Miriah went into the room with the others.

"Well, I have some nick dooming to do." TheMadnessDog said and he said his goodbye and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zimmy?" Sashi asked. Zim nodded and Sashi went back across the street.

"I'll e-mail you Zimmy! Happy Hugs!" Candy said and she hugged Zim, "Come Chibi!" and the monkey followed the insane girl out the door. Invader Zine gave Dib a kiss on the forehead and went out the door herself.

"Well, it was nice holding you captive." Lil Kitten said to Jhonen. 

"You're fond of holding people hostage?" he asked her.

"Nah, only you." she said and, to her surprise, he leaned over to give her a kiss. Lil Kitten just stood there in shock and then went out to catch her plane back to Florida. The phone rang and Miriah went to pick it up.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Oh.........Sweet Jesus....are they?......yeah, yeah I understand,.......Holy God." Miriah hung up the dial.

"2-T, you're parents were killed in a car crash." Miriah said. 2-T just stood there blankly. No, it just couldn't happen she thought in her mind. This was all some kind of dream. There was an uneasy pause and finally 2-T stopped pretending.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and watch T.V." 2-T finally said. Tessa went up and followed her to make sure she didn't jump out the window.

"Be good to yourself, Galadriel. I love you." Dib said as he took the other piece of the paper out of his pocket. He wrote his address on it for Galadriel and gave it to her. They shared one long kiss and finally Galadriel whispered that she and Dib would see each other again and left. Dib could feel an empty space in his heart once again.

"Let's go home, Dib." Gaz said as she directed her attention back to her Gameslave again. Dib nodded and walked with Gaz back home. 

"Well, what are you looking at, party's over!" Zim snapped at the remaining people: Tenna, Devi, Johnny, Squee, Shmee, and Jhonen. The Tallest signaled the Massive to pick them up and they to left via the lasers. Zim and G.I.R. went back to the lab.

"Spooky says that he had a good time and you should get out more." Tenna said and left. Devi waved goodbye and followed after her hyper friend. Squee , Shmee, and Johnny left a little bit later. Miriah leaned against the back of the couch. It had been one hell of a party and, perhaps, it did end too soon. Miriah lifted her head, ready to go on in life, when she noticed that Jhonen was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Miriah asked curiously.

"Making sure your okay."

"What makes you do that?"

"Because the way you're looking it kind of seems like you wanna go 'Over the Stars'." 

Miriah sat and thought for a moment. Was she gonna be okay? Yeah, she was. She really was. Miriah lifted her head and smiled at Jhonen who smiled back.

"Take it easy." he said and he too exited. Miriah stood in the silence. She looked outside to see a new day had dawned. She went into the kitchen and looked in a cabinet. She took out a packet of popcorn and put it in the microwave. When it was finished she went out into the back yard and hopped over the fence where the beach was. She threw bits of popcorn at the seagulls and sang to them. It was a song she got from a Celien Dion C.D.: A new day has dawned. 

And the sun shone in San Francisco.

  
  


Epilogue:

D.D.G.I.R2 e-mail G.I.R. many time and the two are in love. Kami mails Dib sometimes and is working on FF.N, making stories. Galadriel Weasley mails Dib all the time although her parents disapprove of her love for this bigheaded boy with an obsession with the supernatural. Invader Zine doomed nick a couple of times and has gotten sugar high 55 times over the last month. Invader Dim is working on being a GameSlave champion like Gaz. Toon Warrior e-mails Zim a lot and still won't stop calling him 'Zimmy'. She has used her rubber bat of doom to kill the following super stars:

Brittney Spears

Justin Timberlake

All the Backstreet boys

Chris from Dream Street

Aaron Carter

Zim is showing some signs of affection for Candy but this could be a coincidence. Sashi and Zim are usually seen together and have become the best of friends. TheMadnessDog who is sometimes called G.E.G, is now planning on world conquest with Zim, MiriahoftheWind, Sahsi, G.I.R., and D.D.G.I.R2. Zimmy Kid as broken the world record for the fastest sugar high ever. Lil Kitten has yet to capture Jhonen but still has a big crush on him(as if you couldn't already notice) Sashi who is also known as Musashi who is known on FF.N as SwEeTiNsAnItY spends her time with Zim and is happy that she moved. Tenna, Devi, and Spooky have already destroyed sickness. Squee and Shmee went home and were abducted by aliens, again. Johnny returned home and killed himself. He went to Heaven and to Hell and came back again. 2-T was in shell shock for three months and now must live with her cousins. Speaking of her cousins, *Tessa*of*the*Rain* has developed a crush on James and Oliver Phelps who play Fred and George Weasley on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She goes crazy every time anyone mentions them and would like to say in this fic, "THEY'RE MINE!!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!!!!" As for ~Miriah~of~the~Wind~, she has done some very deep soul searching and later that month sent this story to FF.N. She now wishes you to R/R and tell her what you think. She has also learned never to work on more or less than two fanfictions. Little does she know that in the next story will be a fight for everything she's ever cherished and herself. Will she survive? Only time can tell.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
